Shuichi Iguchi
|romaji = Iguchi Shūichi |birthday= August 8 |age = 20 (first appearance) 21 (current) |gender = Male |height= 174 cm (5'8") |weight= |hair = Pink |eye= Pink |quirk= Gecko |status= Alive |family= |alias= Spinner (スピナー Supinā) |occupation = Villain Paranormal Liberation Front Lieutenant (Co-commander of the Brown Regiment) |affiliation = League of Villains (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice= Ryo Iwasaki |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |teams = Vanguard Action Squad (Formerly) Brown Regiment |eng voice = |skin = Green }} |Iguchi Shūichi}}, also known by his villain name is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. He later became one of the nine lieutenants of the Paranormal Liberation Front, an organization formed from the remnants of the League and the Meta Liberation Army. Spinner currently serves as a commander for the "Vanguard Action Support Regiment: Brown" along with Mr. Compress. Appearance Spinner is a man with a reptile-like appearance, with bright green scales for skin and a face shaped like that of a lizard. His hair is relatively long and swept backwards, and is a desaturated pink-purple, standing out from the rest of his colors. In reflection of his great admiration towards Stain, he wears clothes similar to his: a sleeveless shirt and dark, baggy pants, along with black shoes and pale, metallic knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered strip of cloth, the same as the one worn by Stain, a red scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands, and plain black boots. He also carries an enormous sword on his back (made out of many smaller blades bound together) and wears goggles on his forehead. Personality Spinner is a sinister man who takes pleasure in hurting people, which he clearly demonstrates when he's seen purposely treading on Pixie-Bob's face, grinning as she lies on the ground beneath his foot, unconscious and bleeding as a result of his and Magne's earlier attack. Much like Dabi, Spinner also admires Stain greatly, but in a different way, in that where Dabi is not, he is completely obsessed with the ways of Stain to the point where he copies his clothing and weaponry style, aiming to follow the same ideals as him and make his dreams come true. As a result of this, he is much more morally inclined than the rest of the League of Villains, shown when he attacked Magne to protect Izuku Midoriya (whom Stain had labeled as someone worthy of being called a hero) despite his villainy and questioned whether or not the League's actions truly follow his idol's ideals. He can be distracted when a girl compliments him. Abilities Overall Abilities: He has shown to be moderately capable at close quarters combat, using his weapon arsenal to attack his opponents. He was able to fight on equal ground with Pro Hero Mandalay for a few minutes, rarely taking hits, although he was eventually subdued without being able to injure her. *'Enhanced Strength': Spinner seems to have an above-average amount of physical strength as he is capable of lifting and swinging his makeshift sword, which is the same size as him, and is comprised of a large array of bladed weapons, with ease. Skilled Driver: Spinner taught himself how to drive by playing video games. Despite Dabi complaining about his skills, Spinner was able to pull off a difficult maneuver without losing control. Quirk Gecko: Shuichi's Quirk gives him a lizard-like appearance and abilities. He can stick to walls like a gecko, but not much else. Stats Equipment Makeshift Sword: Spinner wields a very curious sword, which is made of several knives, daggers, kukris, hatchets, and many other blades. They appear to be held together by chains and belts. The sword is about the same size as Spinner himself, yet he seems to very proficient at using it with great speed. Spinner commonly carries it around on his back, wrapped in cloth as to not injure himself. This sword, however, was completely destroyed by Izuku before it could do any major damage. Unnamed Sword: Following the destruction of his former sword, Spinner replaced it with an unnamed blade that resembles a katana. Battles & Events Trivia *Spinner's given name contains kanji for shu "秀"(lit. excellent, outstanding) and ichi "一"(lit. one). His surname Iguchi contains kanji for I "伊" (lit. that one) and guchi "口" (lit. mouth, opening). **Spinner’s family name comes from the Japanese for “iguana.” *Spinner’s clothing, reptile-theme, weapons, wild attitude and ninja-like appearance is similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of the franchise with the same name. *His hair, goggles and scarf may be in reference to the characters Sabata and Django from the Boktai series by Konami. *Shuichi likes video games. *Spinner is currently the only lieutenant of the Paranormal Liberation Front to have a mutant Quirk. *He shares his birthday with Enji Todoroki and Taishiro Toyomitsu. *He learnt how to drive by playing GTA Quotes *(To Magne) "Holding power over someone's life is everything! Or don't you believe in following Stain's tenets?!" *(To Mandalay) "Dammit...!! Stain will be revived...! Got that?! His will lives on here! Thanks to me!! I'm gonna purge you corrupt heroes and that four-eyes kid." *(To Trumpet) "I’ve got nothing to love, like Toga does. Nothing I really wanna do. But back then, I just know… Something lit a fire in my heart. All I could think was how I wanted a glimpse of the future he was imagining! Sure… I’m just a nobody who jumped on a bandwagon but what’s wrong with that!? Nothing, right!? and you people ain’t much better!!! Ain’t that right, politician?" References Site Navigation it:Shuichi Iguchi pl:Shuichi Iguchi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:C-Rank Villains Category:Mutants Category:Paranormal Liberation Front